Did I Tell You?
by GreenPicklesLoveYou
Summary: A little drabble for your soul


**Author Note: **Just a little drabble I wrote that I posted up on my tumblr and thought to share it on here.

Hope it's okay~

* * *

Levi couldn't feel his left arm. Maybe Eren had fallen asleep on it again and if that was the case, Levi was going to kick the brunette out of the bed for being a complete idiot. Levi tried to open his eyes to see why his arm felt detached but only his right eye would cooperate and his vision was blurry.

"Eren?"

No response.

He tried to look around again. Good god, his neck hurt. In fact his whole body felt heavy and slow. Levi finally managed to open his right eye enough to see what's going on.

_What is this?_

There was blood and rubble all around him. Now that he could see, he realized he was lying in something wet and it had a faint iron smell to it. Levi groaned and tried to turn his head to look at his arm.

_Oh god. Just fucking great._

It was gone. His arm wasn't there from the shoulder down. The pool of blood he was bathing in must be his own. The sight made his vision waver and his head became light with the realization. He closed his eye and tried to evaluate what was going on with the rest of his body.

_Broken leg. Ugh, I think a gash in my side._

Levi tried so hard not to pass out right then. He needed to hurry up and find Eren, but he kept slipping into unconsciousness and it was getting harder to focus.

_"Eren, what are you doing? We've got to get up."_

_Levi watched as the boy groaned and tried to reach out but sighed when he realized Levi wasn't lying next to him. Levi had to hold back a smile at the sight._

_"Oi, brat, lets go."_

_"Five more minutes. Come lay down with me for five more minutes."_

Levi let out a low moan as pain shot up his body. He had to find Eren. He needed to find him. He opened his good eye once again and tried to roll onto his stomach. It took a couple of tries and he almost vomited twice, but eventually he did it. He looked around again from this new perspective and could only see carnage. Limbs were scattered everywhere and it made Levi nauseous thinking that maybe one of them was his missing arm. A moan to the right of him grabbed his attention and he used his remaining arm to push himself up so he could try to find the source.

A messy head of brown hair matted with blood was shaking back and forth as if the owner was trying to rid himself of a bad headache. Levi's heart pounded as the body began to move in attempt to get up.

"Eren?"

The body stopped moving and then Levi was assaulted by those ridiculously sea green eyes. Levi's heart might've stopped beating for a second, he couldn't tell because pretty soon he was breathing hard.

"Levi? Levi?!" A fit of coughing from the boy.

"Eren, stay there. I'm coming to you."

Levi tried to drag himself with his good arm and push with his good leg to get to Eren. His wounds scrapped across the rubble covering the ground, making him wince and stop repeatedly so that he wouldn't pass out from the pain.

He didn't make it. He made it maybe halfway before his body gave out and he groaned in protest.

"Levi, stop. I'll come to you. Stop moving."

He watched as Eren got on all fours. Well, it would have been all fours, but the boy was missing his right leg from the knee down. Levi could see the steam coming from the wound and knew that Eren was going to be okay. He had to be okay. He was Humanity's Last Hope.

When Eren finally reached Levi, he collapsed and moaned in pain. After a few minutes, Eren finally looked at Levi and Levi watched as the boy choked back a sob.

"Oh god, Levi. Oh god. I'm so sorry. Oh god."

Eren was touching his face and sobbing and it took all of Levi's strength not to join him.

"It's not your fault, shitty brat. Stop getting your snot all over me, it's gross."

Levi pretended to grimace and earned a strained laugh from the brunette. Another shot of pain and dizziness made the grimace a reality and Eren must have noticed because he got quiet and began stroking Levi's face.

"Levi, what do you need me to do? What can I do?"

Levi closed his eyes and just focused on Eren's touch to distract himself from the growing cold spreading throughout his body.

"Just stay right here. There's not much you can do, I've lost too much blood."

He could hear Eren choke back another sob, the hands on his face trembling while they continued to go along his face and through his hair.

At one point, Eren had situated Levi's head onto his lap and was quietly humming some tune that Levi recognized from all of the times he would wake up to Eren next to him and already wide awake. It made him think of the better days and their plans for when humanity finally won the fight against the Titans.

_I guess I won't be able to see that happen. I'm so sorry, Eren, our plans are ruined._

Levi coughed, blood dripping from his mouth, and tried to sit up but was stopped by Eren's hands.

"Levi, you need to stay still. It'll be worse if you move."

Levi coughed again and opened his good eye to look up at Eren. There were tears streaming down that tanned face. It hurt Levi in a way no mortal wound could.

"E-re-n," another coughing fit, "Eren, I'm sorry."

Eren hushed him and started stroking his face again to soothe him. Levi couldn't form words. There was so much he wanted to say, but his body didn't want to cooperate. It was getting too cold and his vision was going in and out. Levi tried to fight the cold grasp of death, but it was as effective as a mouse trying to escape the sharp talons of an owl. It seemed that death was an unforgiving foe. Everything was fading to black and all Levi could feel were the sobs wracking Eren's tired body.

_Say, Eren, did I ever tell you that I love you?_


End file.
